


An Unexpected Outing [IDOLiSH7 Gaku x Tsumugi]

by Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, date, riku likes tsumugi kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997/pseuds/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997
Summary: Tsumugi's car breaks down, and Gaku comes to help her. But Japan's #1 Embrace has one condition: Tsumugi has to take him to dinner!
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	An Unexpected Outing [IDOLiSH7 Gaku x Tsumugi]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceMewstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMewstar/gifts).



> My sis helped with writing parts and editing! This is my first time writing most of these characters. Hope you enjoy. :)

**IDOLiSH7**

**An Unexpected Outing**

"Oh no!" Tsumugi hit the steering wheel of the IDOLiSH7 van with her hand. She was driving back to Takanashi Productions when her car made a loud metallic sound, so she pulled over.

Tsumugi heaved out a breath and ran her hands through her long, blonde hair. She pulled out her phone and texted the RabbitChat:

**[Tsumugi]**

**Sorry, everyone, I will be late coming home. My car broke down near the convenience store… You all can order takeout. I'm going to have to push the car to the repair shop…**

**[Riku]**

**Manager! Awww I'm sorry! Get it checked out soon!!!**

**[Nagi]**

**OH NO! Get home safe, darling.~**

**[Iori]**

…

**Understood.**

**Stay safe out there.**

Tsumugi smiled, glad to have such a caring group of idols. She texted back:

**[Tsumugi]**

**Thank you very much, everyone. I'll try my best to come home soon.**

**[Gaku]**

**Tsumugi, I can come to help you. I'm at that convenience store right now.**

_Wha? Gaku-san? He never joins the chat._

**[Tsumugi]**

**Gaku-san! Thank you very much. I'll wait here, then.**

**[Gaku]**

**See you there.**

"Saved!" Tsumugi threw her hands in the air, puffing a sigh of relief. She opened the trunk and stepped outside, slipping her phone inside her blazer's pocket.

She put her hands on her knees and inspected the damage. Nothing seemed to be wrong on the outside…

When she turned around, Gaku was standing over her.

Tsumugi yelped, trying to take a step back but bumped into the van. "G-gaku-san! You're here already!"

"Yo." Gaku lips quirked into a smile, and he offered her a hand. In his other, he held a bag of groceries. There were only two bottles of water in them.

Tsumugi took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"You said your car broke down?" Gaku said. "I can help push."

She bowed, hair flipping over her face. "Thank you so much for your help!"

"It's no problem at all, Tsumugi. You must have been thirsty, waiting out in the heat." He gave her a bottle.

"T-thank you! You are too kind, Gaku-san." She was a little suspicious as to why he had them. Now it made sense. Tsumugi accepted the drink but didn't open it yet. She didn't think she could with Gaku towering over her.

Gaku chuckled and backed up a little. _Mission complete._

He decided to tell Tsumugi about his grandfather that taught him how to work on cars and suggested he take a look at it.

#

Gaku taught Tsumugi little tricks to help fix the car, and soon enough, the car was up and rolling.

"Thank you so much! How much do you need?" Tsumugi fished through her wallet, a smile on her face.

"No, no, it's alright." Gaku waved his hand.

"I insist! You helped me so much, Gaku-san!" Tsumugi bowed.

Gaku rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't turn her down when she was like this. "Well, if you insist… though instead of money, will you take me out to dinner?"

Well, she wasn't expecting that. "W-wuh huh?" Her face turned beet red and stood up as straight as a board. Tsumugi had never been on a date before… let alone, with Gaku — the most desired man in all of Japan. "That's it?"

Gaku chuckled. "That's it." Gaku's thoughts were a mess. _Please, please, please… say yes…_

"O-o-of course!" Tsumugi's thoughts were also a mess. "Where do you want to go?"

"I had this fancy restaurant in mind, but it's pricey." Gaku felt guilty making her pay for him, but he planned on paying for it all in the end. "I can pay if it's too much. I want us to go there." But he knew she wouldn't take that for an answer.

"No, no! I can pay!"

"For me, just spending time with you is enough payment for me." Gaku's cheeks heated a little.

Tsumugi squirmed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _If that's what he really wants, then…_ "Okay," she said hesitantly.

Gaku looked down at his feet. He felt a little embarrassed by saying, "Also, I need a ride, too." _Pathetic._

Tsumugi laughed. "That's no problem at all! I can drive you there. You can tell me the directions."

"I'll drive. Especially since your car's having problems. I can feel how it runs in case there's anything wrong. I don't want you to get hurt." Gaku had a soft spot for Tsumugi.

"No, no! I can do it! It's my car, anyway." She stood her ground, yet still trying to be polite.

Gaku thought it was cute when Tsumugi was like this. He gave in.

#

Tsumugi was driving Gaku to the address he suggested.

Gaku was a little nervous. Being a passenger beside Tsumugi made him worry — he wanted to protect her. But he had to admit she was a safe driver, despite her inexperience. He found himself trying to relax, but that wasn't the only thing making him nervous.

"Gaku-san, can you text IDOLiSH7 and tell them that I'll be out for a while?"

Gaku took out his phone, noticing his screen had gone dark. It had almost run out of power when he had stopped by the convenience store, but he'd been on his way home. _I should probably text Tenn and Ryuu later. Later…_

"Phone's dead," Gaku announced. "Can I use yours?"

"Go ahead. It's in my bag."

Blushing, Gaku opened her purse, careful not to stare. He found her phone and typed:

**[Tsumugi]**

**Hey. Gaku here. Tsumugi won't be home for a while. I'm taking her out to dinner.**

**[Riku]**

**Wait huh??? Why do you have her phone??? And why do you keep using her first name?**

**[Tsumugi]**

**She's driving right now.**

**We're on a first-name basis anyway.**

**[Riku]**

**Wait huh??!**

**[Tsumugi]**

**Don't worry about it.**

**[Iori]**

**......**

**Uh, alright, then.**

Gaku chuckled. It was fun to mess with those kids. That was when Tsumugi noticed.

"Did you tell them, Gaku-san?" She looked over at him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "They're freaked by me using your account."

Tsumugi blew out a breath, returning to look at the road. "Tell them I'm fine."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**[Tsumugi]**

**She's fine. No worries. She'll be back in about an hour and a half.**

**[Riku]**

**… Ok then.**

**[Nagi]**

**What? Oh, okay.~ Have fun.~**

**[Mitsuki]**

**Oh? Gettin' it, I see.**

**[Tsumugi]**

**I'm giving her back her phone now. Later.**

**[Riku]**

**Bye…**

Tsumugi pulled into the parking lot, arriving at the restaurant.

"Here." Gaku gave Tsumugi her phone and tried not to laugh.

Tsumugi read the messages with a grin and couldn't help but notice Riku was upset. _I hope he's okay._

Gaku saw her expression dim and nudged her gently. "Kids will be kids."

Tsumugi smiled awkwardly and texted back:

**[Tsumugi]**

**I'm here, everyone! Sorry for any confusion, Gaku-san is taking me out to dinner since he fixed my car. I'll be back soon.**

**[Riku]**

**Manager!**

**Alright!**

The other members made little comments telling her to have fun. It made her relax, just a bit. Then she turned to Gaku and said, "Let's go!"

Gaku flashed a bright smile. "Of course, Tsumugi."

#

Once inside the restaurant, Tsumugi was amazed. _The ceiling is so high… Everything is so shiny!_ She had never been to a fancy restaurant before, since she was usually busy with work and tried not to spend too much money.

Gaku laughed. He thought Tsumugi would have been to an expensive restaurant considering her father was the president of Takanashi Productions, and she was the manager of IDOLiSH7. _But guess not_.

A waiter led them to their table. Gaku pulled out a chair for Tsumugi.

"T-thank you, Gaku-san," she stammered. She was not used to this either.

He smiled and sat across from her.

After they ordered, Gaku could tell Tsumugi was uncomfortable and asked, "What's wrong?"

She shifted in her seat. "It's okay! I really appreciate you doing this. I just don't feel like I'm wearing the right clothes in such a nice place…" Even though Tsumugi was in her usual business attire, she didn't feel comfortable with Gaku staring at her. And there was no way she was going to let Gaku pay for her.

Gaku's smile faltered. "If you don't want to eat here, it's okay. I can cancel the order, and we can go somewhere else. Like… that crepe shop we passed?"

Tsumugi perked up. _That does sound really good…_ _Hey, you're supposed to be doing this for Gaku-san!_ But he didn't seem disappointed at all. With hesitance, she accepted.

#

Tsumugi got a strawberry crepe with ice cream. Gaku got chocolate, and Tsumugi paid for them.

Gaku and Tsumugi leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean. The sun was setting.

Tsumugi felt her gaze wandering. Even though they weren't at the fancy restaurant anymore, she was still nervous. _Gaku-san really is handsome._

The sunset made his skin glow. Tsumugi blushed. _I shouldn't stare…_ She took a bite of the crepe and hummed. "This is so good! Thank you, Gaku-san!"

Gaku had to stop watching Tsumugi eating because his ice cream was melting. He cleared his throat. "A-ah. I'm glad. Are you having fun?"

Tsumugi nodded enthusiastically. She thought crepes might be her new favorite dessert. "I really like this!"

Gaku laughed. He motioned for them to sit on the bench. They ate in silence until he said, "How much do you enjoy working with IDOLiSH7?"

Tsumugi put her half-eaten crepe down. She was a little surprised by the sudden question. "I love being their manager…" She looked down, smiling. "Before, I didn't really know what I was going to do… I really love helping people, and that stuck with me. Ever since I became their manager… I found my passion."

Tsumugi gave a small smile before looking back at Gaku, who appeared slightly sad.

"Being with all the members and having a fun time," Tsumugi continued, "helping them pour their hearts into their singing and dancing… it just makes me so happy!"

"Tsumugi… I'm glad." Gaku reached over to wipe the cream off of Tsumugi's cheek.

She tensed but let him. _How embarrassing…_ Tsumugi laughed and said, "Why did you ask?"

Gaku felt his insides melting. _Too cute..!_ He fought to stay cool. "No reason. I just wanted to see how things were going on your side." Gaku busied himself with finishing his crepe.

"I-I see," Tsumugi said. "Well, how is TRIGGER doing, Gaku-san?" She, too, finished her crepe. _Good 'till the end!_

Gaku stared at the horizon. _Look sexy… sexy…_ "Fine."

Gaku had to resist the urge to face-palm. _Way to end the date…_ He wanted to grow their trust, not hide back in his shell.

"I mean," Gaku specified, "things could be better."

Tsumugi frowned. "What happened?"

"Tenn argued with me again. Usually, Ryuu gets worried and tries to break us apart, but today got a bit heated," Gaku explained. "I think we hurt Ryuu more than usual. And Tenn was super ticked off. I wonder if I even deserve to call myself their friend…" He gazed at her with earnest eyes, trying to hide how much it bothered him.

"Gaku-san…" Tsumugi patted his arm, trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure they both love you! TRIGGER is known best for working perfectly as a team. You all can pull out of anything!"

Gaku let it sink in. _She always knows what to say…_ He put his hand on top of hers. "You are something special, Tsumugi… Thank you."

Tsumugi stiffened, cheeks going red. She was not used to having attention… "N-no, I really am just an average woman… And I'm glad I could help." She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Stop!_ Gaku pulled back, afraid he went too far. Even though Gaku was known to be the most desired man in Japan, that didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted. "Tsumugi, look at me."

She opened her eyes.

Gaku's expression was sincere. "You are more than just average. You are extraordinary and beautiful… the moment I laid my eyes on you, I could see your confidence and love for the world… I was — I am moved by you." His eyes were full of emotion.

She blinked away tears that were forming. _I must not cry in front of Gaku-san!_ He said everything she doubted in herself… and she felt grateful. "That means a lot… I really thank you!"

Tsumugi let go of Gaku, her attention drifting to the sky. Above the ocean, the sunset was painting beautiful pinks and yellows across the water. She remembered passing this very beach as a girl, seeing news of TRIGGER's debut.

"When I saw TRIGGER performing for the first time, I felt motivated to be like you and the others!" Tsumugi said. "Everything you did, all the emotion, the passion, the confidence in every move, made me want to work even harder! If I didn't see your shows, I don't think I would be here where I am… So, really, I thank you."

Gaku couldn't believe his ears. The woman who he had wanted to talk with for so long was now saying such a heartfelt message. _I'm lucky… So lucky to be here with her…_ He, too, felt tears prick his eyes.

Gaku took a deep breath. He wanted to remember those words. It made him feel as if all the years of hard work were worth it. _All for this moment…_ "T-thank you, Tsumugi." He hung his head. He thought it could maybe be okay to be vulnerable for a moment.

Tsumugi smiled and rested her hand on his, giving it a squeeze. _I know this is not what I'm supposed to be doing, but he is sad…_ "It's the least I could do."

Gaku sniffed and held her hand back. "Thanks for today, Tsumugi."

"N-no problem! Thanks for fixing my car! And also for opening up to me…"

"Yeah. Anytime."

#

They said their goodbyes and Tsumugi drove home with a smile on her face.

"I'm back!" she called as she opened the door. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, just finishing up some soba.

"Manager!" Riku put down his chopsticks and went over to her.

The rest of the members also greeted her.

"How did your outing go?" Riku eagerly waited for the answer. The others seemed to go quiet and listened intently.

She put down her bag and smiled. "We ate crepes!"

Silence.

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"H-huh?" Tsumugi stammared.

"You're blushing pretty hard," Yamato said.

"Woah, don't tell me —" Mitsuki gasped. "You went on a date?"

"A date!" Nagi put a hand to his heart, seemingly affronted. " _NO_ way."

Riku laughed uneasily, glancing at Iori. "I mean, she wouldn't do that, right?"

"I would certainly hope not…" Iori said.

"I-i-i-it wasn't like that!" Tsumugi said, holding up her hands.

"Gakkun wouldn't go on a crepe date anyway," Tamaki pointed out. "He's like. Way cooler than that."

"I don't see how getting crepes isn't good for a date…" Sougo said.

"It's something friends do, Sou-chan."

Sougo made a face. "Okay then…"

Riku relaxed, smiling now. "Well anyways, I'm glad you're okay, Manager! I really should thank Gaku-san for helping you."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," she said. "It all turned out okay, so that's what matters!"

"Yeah!" Riku hummed in agreement, obviously happier. The rest of IDOLiSH7 also seemed joyful, going back to dinner.

IDOLiSH7 was family. They would always support each other until the end.

They loved and trusted each other.

Tsumugi giggled. But there was no way was she going to tell them the rest.


End file.
